


it's party rock is

by hendersons



Series: Party Rock Anthem [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Song: Party Rock Anthem (LMFAO), This is just a shitpost, i have no clue what this is, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendersons/pseuds/hendersons
Summary: "Party rockers in the hou-""actually it's 'party rock is'"
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Party Rock Anthem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	it's party rock is

Zuko was standing outside a Subway, why was he outside Subway? no clue. Suddenly, Party Rock Anthem by uncle & nephew duo LMFAO started playing. Curious as to where the sound was coming from, Zuko moved closer towards it. He was met by a tall figure who was bobbing his head along to the song and singing the lyrics. 

"Party rockers in the hou-" the man said, startling Zuko out of his thoughts 

"actually it's 'party rock is'" Zuko corrected, making eye contact with the man.

the man look shocked, he studied Zuko for a few seconds, and before either of them knew it the two were passionately making out... Then everyone clapped

_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
